moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harinton Jones
Harinton "Harry" Jones is a Gilnean who currently is a soldier in the Stormwind Army. He currently holds the rank of private. 'History' Harinton "Harry" Jones was born on September 29th 8 L.C in Gilneas City to Sir Damon Jones and Madame Leliana Jones. He was born into a noble family around the time the Greymane wall was set up. His family were staunch rebels who opposed the wall being put up. His family decided to get Harintons parents out of the city before the guard came. One dark night the family fled the city just as the family home was raided by the guard. Harinton along with his parents made it out alive. Sadly the same can't be said for the rest who fought to the bitter end. Many months passed before they made their way to Stormwind City. The family was able to settle in a nice small home within the capital using a large amount of the gold their family gave them from Gilneas. Soon enough his father found his way into the Stormwind army where he rose through the ranks. Around the age of five Harinton learned that he would become an older sibling. Nine months later his sister Julia Jones was born. During this amount of time Harinton stayed home with his mother and sister since their father was always away on duty. From a young age (around the age of four) Harinton was trained in the ways of the light. Seeing as his father was a paladin many expected Harinton to be able to breeze through the training but were shocked to hear he wasn't able to wield these powers as his father could. He eventually joined the Stormwind Army around the age of eighteen. Many people do not know this fact mainly because of what happend during the Northrend campaign he endured. As soon as the Alliance fleet was ready to land at Northrend Harinton and his father were sent out to fight. However they would not be fighting side by side though. Since at this time his father was a Marshal he was sent on the Skybreaker to Icecrown while Harinton was sent to Valiance keep. As soon as he set foot in the keep he was treated better due to his father being a Marshal. It wasn't as though they were ordered to be nice they were just trying to make sure nothing happend to Harinton for the Marshal's sake. This did not last for Harinton seeing as he was placed with a group of rifleman and demolitions experts to plug up some of the tunnels used by the Nerub'ar. While defending the rifleman he was attacked by one of the Crypt Crawlers. If not for the help of the riflemen he would've been pulled in and most likely turned into a scourge soldier or worse. After that his father deemed if would be better if Harinton was under his command and was transfered to the Skybreaker not long after. His father by this time would be transfering to the Argent Crusade as a commander. He had one last mission under Alliance command. He was to take a battalion to attack a scourge gate in Icecrown. Doing this would allow a larger Alliance (and in turn Argent) presence in Icecrown. Harinton pleaded with his father to go but was forced to stay in the airship. The time was ripe as a blizzard was going through and covering the Alliance soldiers sneaking up on the scourge. The Alliance force of two-hundred soldiers was dropped off and began cutting scourge down. With casualties at a low and scourge slow on a response the Alliance almost assured victory. When victory seemed inevitable Kor'kron soldiers from Orgrim's Hammer attacked and trapped the Alliance between the two forces. Evidently due to Garrosh being predjudiced he ordered the attack (Or told an insubordinant to do so) in an effort to claim honor for the Horde. This was the Alliances undoing as well as the Horde Alliance operations in the area. According to survivor reports his father was killed by an orc commander. He was ordering a retreat at the time and was wounded in the arm. He covered many men as they fell back but the orc commander was able to best him and finally eradicate him. After this his fathers body was recovered and they had a proper burial in which it was rumored Tirion Fordring even attended due to his father and him knowing each other. After this Harinton within the Kingdom of Stormwind for many years as a city guard. Recent Activity Recently Harinton joined the Westridge Cavaliers under Duke Maxen Montclair. This was a drastic change in pace for Harinton who was stuck as a city guard for a while. Harinton helped for a little while in Redridge fending off orcs along with the other cavaliers. Many weeks later he joined with The Seventh Vanguard and was sent to fight in the Barrens against the Kor'kron. There he was wounded close to death but was saved by the power of many healers. During his time here he came to a conclusion. He would need to become stronger. A few weeks prior he meet a friend who was a worgen. After learning from her the benefits of being afflicted from her he settled everything and recieved a bite that would forever change him. Due to drinking the wrong potion he went feral for a few hours before being captured by his friend. He recieved the right potion and was able to stay sane for the rest of the deployment before setting sail to Trisfal glades. After a few battles against the undead the potion wore off and for days he was lost to roam the wilderness. Finally the same friend tracked him down and again gave him the potion and was able to get him to Darnassus quick enough so he could go through the trials and switch between forms. Many weeks later he rejoined the cavaliers and took his place again among their ranks. This "reunion" of sorts was short lived when a battle between criminals and guards took place and he took alot of damage. A warlock burned him to the second degree. An arrow and a bullet landed in the chest. Finally he was knocked into the water where he nearly drowned. For many weeks he was treated for his wounds and was able to go back to his family and friends. During this time he entered into a relationship with his long time friend. Through her Harry was able to have a child named Nicole Jones. With the recent reform of the First Regiment Harinton was first in line to join them after a small stint with the Kul Tiras Marines. There he took part in the Siege of Orgrimmar. He later joined the First as they sailed to Storwmind where he now is along with the rest of the regiment. Appearance Harinton is not really an imposing man despite his height of 5'10. When in worgen form he is at least 6'4 a trait he loves about himself. Unlike many soldiers in his unit he has his hair in a ponytail rather then cutting it short, a trait that usually seperates him from many other people in the regiment. The rest of his body seems littered with scars from previous fights, when I type that he is really scarred yet keeps a good disposition. He lost an eye to a Kor'kron commander in the barrens and now wears an eyepatch with a scar running down his head on the right side. The rest of his face is no exception to this as there are many scars on his face and again the rest of his body. Despite this he always seems to be smiling and singing as well. He has a moderate gilnean accent not enough to say all these random terms just enough to hear the accent. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers